


Opps? Poetry

by CopicsForNameless



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by The Hobbit, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopicsForNameless/pseuds/CopicsForNameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had a poetry unit, and low and behold pretty much EVERYTHING is about the hobbit. woo go my all-consuming love for fictional characters. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haiku

1) they cover scarce blue  
foreboding clouds crawl ahead  
vivid death below

2) nothing remains now  
not in this surrounding chalk  
I’ll follow the birds

3) to me you return  
in frozen air and deep night  
Orion arrives

5) The halloween queen  
sits and basks in sun all day  
polychromatic 

6) The royal ocean  
stands still in a storm of waves  
who coloured your hair?


	2. chrysalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to list ten words each that came to my mind when I thought about ugly and beautiful.

And there were crystals; seeping from the forest floor,  
The ethereal fingertips seething in between the fungi and mildew.   
The auriferous flecks leak into view as they catch the sun,  
Those minuscule hues pierce the forest murk as if it is personally offending.

They; like glaciers, trickle through their leafy sea.   
They cannot lump together, they churn if you only look away.  
And in their absence the memory glimmers.   
You, a tosspot; drinking in their unearthly beauty.

It is a gash, a physical slight on your being,   
to even think on their disappearance.  
To have seen, to have born witness   
Has brought kings to their knees.

And there was you, weeping from the crystals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful:   
> Glimmer   
> Glacier  
> Minuscule  
> Unearthy  
> Weeping  
> Trickling   
> Murk   
> Crystal   
> Auriferous  
> Ethereal 
> 
>  
> 
> Ugly:  
> Gash  
> Seeping  
> Leaking  
> Murk   
> Tosspot (it sounds gross despite the meaning)  
> Churning   
> Lump  
> Seething   
> Fungus   
> Mildew  
>   


	3. Take it to the Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this one is not about bagginshield or the hobbit at all.

I don’t write about me —I write about forestry and trees.  
About these things that grow around my body like bones,  
like ribs around a carcass. their shape fingertips—  
press the leaf-wrapped gift into my hands

He. Encouraging me.  
To shout it from the top of my lungs,  
this forest is my stage and his name is my eulogy.

It applauds when I disclose   
those words like bombshells or invitations  
and how you took it changed how I’d take it   
to the rows and rows of trees. 

It’s greeting is the saddest fucking thing, because I swear it knows.  
Understands why I’ve taken the time to squeeze love letters between it's branches   
why I’ve wracked my brain for the thousands of ways  
I could tell it I loved it in the same way you haven’t told me for days. 

This is where I’ll be buried, these trees have practice growing around my bones.


	4. Found poems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd really recommend these as poetry practice, they're pretty fun.
> 
> I would love to hear what these make you think of if they make you think of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what these make you think of if they make you think of anything.

Everything is derived from J.R.R Tolkien’s The Hobbit.    P.2 On the Map the compass points are marked in runes, with East at the top, as usual in dwarf maps, and so read clockwise: E(ast), S(outh), W(est), N(orth)   
 Lost

On the Map,  
the compass points are marked in runes.  
with East at the top as usual.  
And so read clockwise. 

 

P5.   
As I was saying, the mother of this hobbit— of Bilbo Baggins, that is— was the fabulous Belladonna Took, one of the three remarkable daughters of the Old Took, head of the hobbits who lived across The Water, the small river that ran at the foot of The Hill. It was often said (in other families) that long ago one of the Took ancestors must have taken a fairy wife. That was, of course, absurd, but certainly there was still something not entirely hobbit-like about them, and once in a while members of the Took-clan would go and have adventures. They discreetly disappeared, and the family hushed it up; but the fact remained that the Tooks were not as respectable as the Bagginses, though they were undoubtedly richer. Not that Belladonna Took ever had any adventures after she became Mrs. Bungo Baggins. Bungo,

The remarkable Belladonna,   
was one of three   
and mother to three  
she must have taken a fairy wife.  
for there was something not entirely hobbit-like about them.  
Belladonna’s family was undoubtedly richer;  
they lived across The Water  
or the small river that ran at the foot of The Hill.  
once in a while members of the Took-clan would disappear,  
discreetly.  
or something hushed it up.   
Some others said that it was Belladonna’s family   
of course that was absurd,  
the family was certainly respectable   
after all Belladonna never had any adventures  
and the fact remained that the Tooks were not remarkable.

the fabulous Belladonna Took,   
was one daughter of three  
but certainly was not remarkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything at all ^^


	5. The roundel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbit inspired

Lovely did you know; did you ever regret,  
that the stories you sowed  
would send him on doomed footsteps.  
lovely did you know?

Adventurer did paths show  
that the traditions you’d set   
would take him away then burry him low.

mother could you know; that to live is to bet  
that to lose is to grow   
that to fade is the threat.  
mother could you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this ^^


	6. The Sonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't about the hobbit, but eh if you want you can make the connection between this character and Bilbo, I guess since they're both writers.

Sonnet:  
In front of he it sits; idle, almost plain  
mocking the writer that wracks his mind.  
Sitting in a stalemate they consider one another deign   
with their horns locked together they are confined.  
why page and writer cannot even feign   
the decently to conform to each other’s design,   
is beyond me since alone they do not gain,   
what together they have; so kindly I ask why?   
filled with disdain they answer, now aligned  
that mankind and paper are too dissimilar to agree.  
and to live a cordial life was not in their design  
no matter how either party may plea.  
each as stubborn as the other; refuses to comply   
simultaneously supporting each other; as a secret ally.

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me? I pose it as a question because I'm pretty sure this is grounds for judging and I wouldn't think lowly of you if you do. Also! I would love to hear what the poems make you think of! so feel free to say anything.


End file.
